What would you do?
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: Song fic to City High's "What would you do?" Harry is living the high life but runs into a stranger from his past, helping him in a way that neither of them would expect...


**What would you do?**

**Summary: **Songfic around the song "what would you do?" by City High. Harry Potter is living the high life, but his life turns around when he sees someone very unexpected living a very unhealthy lifestyle. Something possesses Harry to reach out and help this person…who has definitely changed since graduation. Slightly angsty one-shot!

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me (derr) except for Nathan Malfoy! The song does not belong to me either! But then, like you'd think it did! Or maybe...you could think it is...:s and then remove my story...that makes sense just to reiterate THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...BUT THE STORY DOES!

**Author's Notes: **'Hey kids! It's me, I bet you thought that I was dead! But when I fell over I just broke my leg and got a haemorrhage in my head!' :D (God I love Billy Madison!) but seriously, I know you all thought I was dead and I kind of am…but soon I will make a full recovery! This story is loosely based around the song, since it is about a girl (and we ALL know Draco aint no girl! ;)) but I couldn't be bothered changing the words, coz then it would've turned out crap…so I just left the song how it was, but we all understand how it relates to the story! I don't have Sarah-me-beta at the moment, so the grammar (and maybe even some of the HP things gasp) might be incorrect! But please forgive me! Now I'll shut up and let you read and I hope that you like it! Love yaz xoxoxo

* * *

What would you do?

Back when I was at Hogwarts, everyone expected me to do something great with my life, after I defeated Voldemort of course! At first I thought that I wanted to be an auror-fight crime the wizard way and live my life as a hero. But after spending what were supposed to be my carefree teenage year planning to fight and defeat a megalomaniacal psycho that was hell bent on world domination, I realised I'd don't enough crime fighting for my life-time.

"You could be the world's best Quiditch player!" everyone told me, and so that's what I chose to become. But the title 'world's best Quiditch player' soon evolved into "The world's best, yet highly controversial-party animal of a quiditch player"

When I graduated from Hogwarts in (some year) I said good-bye to my class mates, and apart from my closest friends, that was the last I saw of the gang from Hogwarts.

_Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?  
__Saturday night was at this real wild party,  
__they had the liquor overflowin' the cup,  
__about 5-6 strippers tryin to work for a buck,_

That was until I went to the after party of the Quiditch final last week, then I saw him-the one loose end I didn't tie in my last year of school. Draco Malfoy.

_and I took one girl outside wit me,  
__her name was Liena, she went to Junior High wit me,  
__I said, Why you up in there dancin' for cash?  
__I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last_

As soon as I walked into the party, his amazing blonde hair caught my eye. He was dancing with some male and female strippers, dressed in ripped leather pants without a shirt. He had a few muggle dollars tucked into the rips in his pants. Without thinking I had walked up to the stage and pulled him down, he protested for a while and then gave in, I dragged him outside. I pushed him against the wall of the club and looked at him under the harsh streetlight. His pale skin, which had once looked healthy and almost angelic, was now grey and his face was gaunt.

"Drugs!" I said disgustedly, not even asking if it was true, he looked down at his feet and I needed no more proof.

"What happened to the sophisticated Draco Malfoy that I knew and loathed at Hogwarts?" I asked, a lot had certainly changed in three years.

_She said, _

what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him  
is to sleep with a man for a  
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin' rock now,  
in and out of lock down,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what  
I call life, mmm

Draco sighed heavily and finally met my eyes, there was pain in his stony grey eyes and I knew he needed someone to listen to his story.

"In a fit of stupidity, right after graduation I got pansy pregnant" He and I shuddered simultaneously at the thought of sleeping with Pansy, everyone knew we were both gay.

"Even though he was the child of Pansy (he shuddered again) I was so happy to have someone to love, who would love me back unconditionally, no-one had ever loved me like that." A single tear had rolled down Draco's cheek, smearing a streak of eyeliner with it.

"After Pansy gave birth, things were looking good, I loved my little boy more than life itself and even Pansy was showing him some affection. We both had a fair bit of money, even though after the war-due to restitutions, neither the Malfoy or Parkinson names were worth the fortune they used to be. Pansy worked during the day while I looked after Nathan, and I worked during the night. One morning I woke up after she'd left for work and half the stuff in our house was gone, all of her stuff, Nathan was only 3 months old and Pansy had taken off!" Draco's fists clenched at his side at the thought.

"I was pissed off, but not as pissed off as I was when I realised she'd taken all of our money from our shared vault at Gringotts, even all of Nathan's savings were gone! I needed a job to look after Nathan, but being a Malfoy didn't get you the respect it used to. Some legacy my father left me, no-one trusted a Malfoy, I was the son of a known Deatheater, who would give me a job?" Draco started to shiver, I had taken off my jacket and wrapped it around his naked torso, it was a cold night and he needed it more than did.

_girl you ain't the only one wit a baby,  
__that's no excuse to be livin' all crazy,  
__then she looked me right square in the eye,  
__and said 'every day I wake up hopin' to die,'  
__she said-'nigga I know about pain cuz,  
__me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us,  
__before I was a teenager I done been through more shit,  
__you can't even relate ta...'_

"The best thing anyone ever did for me, was when you and the order killed my father" said Draco, shuddering "Not that you could really call him a father! I hid from hiom for most of my childhood you know, everyone at Hogwarts thought I was this spoilt little rich kid, but my abusive childhood was bad enough to rival your's Potter!" Everyone in the wizarding world knows about the horrors that were my childhood with the Dursleys. After the final battle 'The Daily Prophet' did about a months worth of stories on my entire life. I resisted the urge to hug Draco right there and then, he looked so vulnerable and shaken from telling his story, but it was obvious that he needed to tell it to someone. I was that someone right now, so I just stood and listened, still half in shock from the way that Draco tenderly spoke of Nathan, it was almost endearing.

"My childhood was nothing short of horrific, and when I couldn't avoid my father it became unbearably painful. He was the most evil man alive, you really have no idea…"

_what would you do if your son was at home,  
__cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
__cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him  
__is to sleep with a man for a  
__little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
__somewhere smokin' rock now,  
__in and out of lock down,  
__I ain't got a job now,  
__so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what  
__I call life, mmm_

"So now you strip at parties, dressing like that and probably even sleeping with clients?" I said, not wanting to offend Draco, but needing to show him the errors in that way of thinking.

"What do you expect me to do?" he snapped back, "I need to provide for my son, I need to look out for his best interests and the way my life is at the moment, this is the only way I can do that. I love him so much, but this is the only life I can provide for him. What would you know anyway Potter? You're like is practically perfect now!"

_Yo wait! Hold up hold up hold up hold up_

_Stop the record yo, stop the record!_

_Yo short you aint gotta be goin out like this_

_(Hold up) "What would you do?"_

_Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse_

"_What would you do?"_

_Coz I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through_

"_Come on, what would you do?" _

_Get up on my feet and stop making tire excuses_

"_What would you do?" _

_Girl I know if my mother can do it, baby you can do it_

"Have you even tried to do anything else? To give your baby a better life?" I couldn't just listen anymore, Draco needed someone to slap some sense into him and pull him out of this stupid rut.

"What else can I do? All my life, my best talent was to look pretty and charm people, what other talents do I have?" Draco was starting to stand up to me now, and I never backed down from an argument with Draco Malfoy, even if it meant I was telling him his life wasn't crappy. I was going to help him, for some strange reason I felt like I **had **to help him.

"You were always good at potions…I'm not sure what kinda of occupation that would lead to, but at least you know you do have other talents" I said uncertainly, I was trying to consol him but I was having a hard time of it.

"Great Potter, you're a lot of help! I need to support Nathan and even you can't tell me another way to do it!"

_what would you do if your son was at home,_

_cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor_

_cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him _

_is to sleep with a man for a _

_little bit of money and his daddy's gone,_

_somewhere smokin' rock now,_

_in and out of lock down,_

_I ain't got a job now,_

_so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what _

_I call life, mmm_

"Have you ever thought of asking anyone to help you?" I asked, silently begging him to ask me for help, but I knew I couldn't tell him just then that I was there for him, he was only just opening up to me, his enemy of many a year.

"Who could I ask? I have no family, no real friends, the only person in my life that means anything to me is Nathan." My heart was really going out to him by now, this boy that I had always hated, who now stood in front of me, pouring his heart out. And surprisingly, I actually cared.

_what would you do if your son was at home,_

_cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor_

_cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him _

_is to sleep with a man for a _

_little bit of money and his daddy's gone,_

_somewhere smokin' rock now,_

_in and out of lock down,_

_I ain't got a job now,_

_so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what _

_I call life, mmm_

"Do you like living like this Draco?" I asked quietly, I had put out one of my hands and held onto his, he looked deep into my eyes.

"I feel sick with myself, dirty and used. My abusive childhood was painful and no matter how numb it made me, I still cry at night when I think of how much of a nothing I have become. If I died, no one would notice, no one would care, what kind of life is that? The only reason I keep living is because I could never leave Nathan. I hate living like this, most of the time I just hate living." Tears then started to roll down Draco's cheeks, I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy burst into tears in front of me, but there he was.

_what would you do if your son was at home,_

_cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor_

_cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him _

_is to sleep with a man for a _

_little bit of money and his daddy's gone,_

_somewhere smokin' rock now,_

_in and out of lock down,_

_I ain't got a job now,_

_so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what _

_I call life, mmm_

I wiped some of the tears of Draco's cheeks while I made a quick decision inside my head. "Where do you live?" I asked him as I hailed a taxi.

"just around the corner," he sobbed as I pushed him into the taxi and made him direct the driver to his street. We stopped outside a dingy looking apartment building and Draco looked ashamed. I handed him $20 to pay his baby-sitter and pushed him out of the cab, before he could say good-bye I stopped him. "Go inside and pack a bag, grab anything you think you need and anything Nathan will need, my house isn't very well equipped for a child." He looked confused for a second but I just nodded and looking towards his house.

I took him home with me that night, and that is how Draco Malfoy and his son came to be living with me, a week later.

* * *

**A/n: **Yep, it was actually shorter than I thought it was be (they always look longer when they're handwritten!) I'm considering a sequel or continuation (eventually) but only if I get a good response from this! So ark up and let me know what you think! Coz you know I love you all! I'm gonna put this up now so I can get some response soon! I love you all! Xoxoxo 


End file.
